Parallel
by km28ave
Summary: To worlds running Parallel to each other. In both these worlds there is a child named Makoto but by accident they meet. What follows is a friendship between the two worlds, until the world starts to fracture and change. One world where Makoto's life feels normal, the other where it is falling apart. Two children who were never supposed to meet, and change the world. (Fem&male meet)
1. Chapter 1

The first strange meeting Makoto had with the swimsuit girl was in elementary school. It was when his fish had died. He had built a grave on the weekend but now he just wanted to be alone. So sadly he wandered into the park.

He hadn't walked home with Haru that day and he knew Haru would know something was wrong. He also knew Haru would give him the space he needed. It was damp outside. Mist clung to the air giving the park another worldly feeling.

Moss hugged the trees covering them in a green that stood out against the dull gray of the day. As he walked through the thin trees he found himself entranced with the moss and the bark. Until he looked around and saw that he didn't know where he was. Panicking he looked all around him. All he could see was trees. Looming tall over him, the mist swarming around him. Blindly he ran further into the woods.

Hot tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Finally he collapsed against a tree and started to cry. He was scared. He was lost and sad, and all he wanted was to walk home with Haru and play video games.

He didn't know how long he had been there, but when he looked up he saw a girl around his age. She stood there wearing his swim teams swimsuit. It matched his only hers was for girls. She looked at him worried and puzzled.

"Hello." She said quietly. She looked at him with big green eyes. She crouched down so she could be at the same level as him.

"Hello." He said staring back at her. There was something entrancing about all of this. "Why are you wearing a swimsuit?"

"Because I was swimming. Why are you crying?" Makoto wiped his eyes embarrassed.

"My goldfish died and I got lost..." He said feeling slightly childish now. But the girl seemed to understand completely.

"I'm really sorry about your goldfish." She said. She seemed sad about the fish. She came and sat down beside him. Wrapping her small arms around his small shoulders she hugged him. They sat there in silence and watched the mist roll in around them. Then slowly the mist started to fade and Makoto could clearly see the path. He turned to look at the girl and thank her. But she had gone. On the ground next to him were a pair of goggles.

Makoto had told Haru about this encounter and was determined to find her and thank her. She was wearing their swim club swim suit so he asked the girl's team if they knew a girl with long brown hair and green eyes. He met all the girls in the club but none of them were her.

As years went by Makoto gave up trying to look and called her "The swimsuit girl". He was sure she was real and kept the goggles as proof, but he didn't know where to find her until Haru came over one afternoon almost 2 years later.

... ... ... ...

Makoto had been having a good morning. Her and Haru had gone to swim practice and Makoto managed to set a new record for herself. She was very proud and in high spirits when suddenly a wave of sadness hit her. She was scared all of a sudden and she didn't know why. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Haru noticed that Makoto was acting different while they were getting changed. Makoto wasn't even getting changed. She was just sitting in her swim suit staring off into space. Haru gave her a worried glance but decided to give her space. Makoto would ask for her help if she needed it.

Haru truly became worried when Makoto stopped being in the room. She vanished into thin air. Haru looked around frantically for Mako, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Makoto had been sitting in the change room one moment then the next she found herself in the woods standing in front of a crying boy. It was a frightening experience but somehow this boy comforted her. He told her about his fish and suddenly Makoto found that she knew his sadness. She could feel it herself.

She wasn't quite sure how, but she knew she shared emotions with this boy even if she didn't know him.

Sitting down beside him she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. It hadn't been long before she felt her eyes close briefly and then someone's hands on her shoulders. Haru was shaking her lightly and gazing at her with worried eyes.

"Where were you? You suddenly disappeared."

"I'm fine. I met a boy and he was crying so I hugged him and then I came back here." Said Makoto as if that explained everything. Haru seemed partially satisfied with the answer and stopped shaking Mako's shoulders.

"Haru-chan do you know where my goggles are?"

"Lay off the chan."

Makoto tried to find the boy after that but she couldn't find him anywhere. She never found her goggles either. She gave up hope trying to find the boy and learn about him. She instead called him "The crying boy." She forgot about him until two years later when Haru went to the hospital


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since he last saw the girl in the swimsuit. Haru and him were at his house playing video games. Haru and him were equal in skill but Makoto had been losing all of the games so far.

Makoto had something else on his mind.

All day Makoto had felt on edge, like something horrible was going to happen. It had distracted him during school and caused the teacher to hold him back during lunch.

"Is everything okay?" He had asked worried.

Makoto had just nodded and smiled. The truth was that he didn't know why he was feeling this way. He just knew something horrible was going to happen.

Haru had noticed something was off about his friend but he hadn't said anything. It was more of his style to let people sort out their own problems.

"I'll get us some water." Said Makoto and as he stood up the anxious feeling disappeared. For a moment he felt relieved but soon the relief was replaced by fear. Pure fear. It made him freeze where he stood eyes wide. His heart was beating abnormally fast.

"Makoto.." Said Haru walking over.

"I'm fine." He said giving a weak smile. He made his way to the kitchen shakily. What was happening? Why was he so scared? He splashed some water on his face and sat down for a moment.

"Makoto…." Came Haru's voice from the other room. Makoto walked out and found Haru sitting on the floor next to a girl. She was around their age and had long brown hair. She had green irises that stood out against her currently tear stained eyes. She looked up at them slightly terrified.

Makoto could feel his own fear growing as she looked up at them.

"How… How do you know my…" Whispered the girl while staring at Haru.

"You…" Whispered Makoto. He knew this girl from somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on it…. "I know you…"

She blinked as if remembering something. "I know you…"  
"The woods!" They both said. They stared at each other in mesmerization.

"You're the crying boy!"

"You're the swimsuit girl!"

Haru looked between the two interestedly.

"Why am I the swimsuit girl?" She asked blushing slightly.

"You were in a swimsuit when I met you. Why am I the crying boy?"

"You were crying in the woods when I met you….."

They both laughed a bit.

"The past two years I've been trying to find you! I didn't know where to look…."

"Same." She said smiling gidley. "I can't believe it's you! It's so.. impossible!"

Suddenly Makoto remembered something, he ran out the room for a moment returning with something hidden behind his back.

"My goggles.." She said looking at the small goggles with the single green stripe on them.

"You left them in the woods." He said giving a small smile.

"Thank you!"

Haru looked blankly at the girl. "Why are you here?"

The girl froze for a second. Makoto could see the tears welling up in her eyes. He felt his own eyes wetting. He brought the girl into a hug.

She sobbed into his chest. Makoto bit back his own sobs.

"Haru... Haru's in the hospital."

Makoto loosened his grip.

"Haru?"

The girl kept crying.

Makoto knew his priority; he had to calm her down or they wouldn't understand anything she said. So gently he hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay." He whispered into her ear. "Haru is going to be fine." He made himself feel calm and hoped she could feel his emotion as he did her's.

After a long time spent in each other's arms finally the girl had stopped sobbing. She clung to him tiredly.

"What's your name?" Asked Haru breaking the silence. Makoto felt himself shocked. He had never asked for this girls name.. somehow he felt as if he knew her.. but they just met… He didn't even know her name.

"Makoto Tachibana."

Makoto hadn't meant to be startled, but he jumped a little at the mention of his name from the girl's lips.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"My name. It's Makoto Tachibana."

Makoto shuffled away from the girl and stared at her.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You have the same name.. as.."

"As him." Finished Haru nodding his head towards Makoto.

The girl just stared.

"When you say Haru… Who are you talking about?" Asked Makoto, confused.

"Haruka Nanese. We've been friends since… well for as long as I can remember." She said meeting his eyes. She looked confused as well.

"What's he like?" Asked Makoto.

"He?"

"Haru."

"Haru… well, she's obsessed with water and loves to swim. She doesn't show a lot of emotions but she can be really caring."

"Introduce yourself." Said Makoto turning to his friend.

"Nanese Haruka." He said meeting the girl's eyes.

The girl's eyes went wide. "You can't… But Haru… Haru was in the hospital… She's a girl… you.." She looked over at Makoto. "And that means your… your me.."

He nodded slowly.

"And this is my house.. It looks the same as mine.. how come I didn't notice?"

"We should call Nagisa and Rin." Said Makoto not taking his eye's off his female counterpart.

Haru called up their two friends and they all agreed to meet in the park.

…

"NAGISA!" Shouted Rin as he fell into the water. Nagisa stood back and she chuckled at the drenched Rin.

"Nagisa that's mean." Said Makoto though she couldn't help but giggle. Rin looked so adorable when he was annoyed.

"Don't worry Mako-chan! He's fine!" Said Nagisa merrily, skipping around until she jumped in the water herself. Haru was already swimming and had been ignoring them for quite sometime now. Makoto jumped in the water and floated on her back. She liked living near the ocean, it gave them so many chances to swim. The four friends had decided to go swimming at the beach together and Makoto was enjoying herself. Haru was swimming with the waves She liked watching Haru swim, it may seem strange, but Haru was beautiful.

Rin and Nagisa started to run around again shoving each other into the water. Makoto just laughed to herself.

It started getting a little colder. The wind chilled her wet hair as it stuck to her shoulders. She looked over at Haru who was still comfortably swimming. Makoto sighed, they could last outside for a little longer. She didn't like telling Haru to get out of the water.

They splashed around for a bit, all of them ignoring the cold.  
"Mako-chan! Look what I can do!" Called Nagisa doing a handstand in the water. Her legs swinging slightly.  
"You try Haru-chan!" She said as she came up for air.

Haru dove under the water and stuck her legs up. They were straight and didn't sway in the least.  
"As expected from Haru-chan." Said Nagisa with a small sigh.

Makoto giggled and tried her own luck at it. Her legs weren't straight like Haru's but they didn't swing around like Nagisa's. She felt proud as she resurfaced.  
"How was that?"  
She said. Then something hit her pushing her back under the water. She struggled back up to the surface and saw her friends standing on the beach. The ocean waves towered over her. Crashing down over her head.

She felt herself going under again. She gasped her mouth filling with water.  
"Help!" She screamed clawing at the surface.

She felt everything going dark around her. She was terrified.

Then she felt an arm wrap around her. She was dragged up to the surface. She took a deep breath.  
"Haru.." she coughed looking at her best friend. Haru just nodded and together they headed towards the shore.

Then Makoto froze.

A wave crashed over Haru's head and dragged the young girl under the water. Makoto waited for Haru to resurface. There was no sight of the girl. Makoto dove under the water and opened her eyes searching for Haru. She could feel her heart beating in her ears. Finally she found her. Makoto swam with strength and speed fueled by adrenaline.  
Soon they were at the shore, Makoto breathing in pants, Haru not breathing at all.  
"HARU!" Screamed Makoto. "RIN! NAGISA! HELP PLEASE!" Rin and Nagisa were already running towards them. Makoto looked at Haru and felt fear rising in her. She felt for a pulse and there was barely any, her breathing was non-existent.  
"Out of the way." A woman called from behind her. She was a lifegaurd and had the vest that let everyone know that she was. She checked Haru's pulse and breath frowning. She leaned towards Haru's mouth and forced air into her lungs.

Makoto sat in the sand shivering. She stared at Haru and the woman. Rin and Nagisa sat beside her.  
"She'll be okay." Whispered Nagisa, but her voice trembled.

'Stop makoto.' She said to herself. 'You have to stop. You're making Nagisa scared.'

But Makoto couldn't stop. She sat there paralyzed, starring where Haru lay on the sand the wind hitting them.

Rin watched her worriedly. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her head to his chest. He didn't say anything fearing his voice might betray him and scare Makoto more. They all sat there in fear no one moved or spoke. Makoto hated the silence.

Then she felt Rin's arms and chest disappearing. She reached forward trying to find him.  
"Rin.." she whispered. She felt the fear crawling back to her. Her voice broke into sobs. The next time she looked up she saw two boys looking down at her. And she realized with a shock that one was her crying boy.  
...

The girl held Haru's hand tightly, afraid she might lose him. He just looked blankly forward as they all walked towards the park.  
"Mako-chan, Haru-chan! Over here!" Called Nagisa. Him and Rin were standing near the swings.  
"Drop the chan.." mumbled Haru, the girl still clinging to his arm.  
"Who is this?" Asked Rin nodding towards the girl.

"Rin?" She asked. Letting go of Haru she ran towards Rin flinging herself into his arms. He did not return her embrace. She stepped away from him.

"Who are you? One of my sister's friends?" He said giving her a skeptical look.

"Introduce yourself." Ordered Haru.

"Makoto Tachibana."

Rin and Nagisa were silent. Makoto was prepared for the millions of questions him and Haru would receive. What he was not prepared for, was Nagisa's willingness to believe.

"So you're the girl Makoto? That's amazing!" Said Nagisa giddily as he grabbed the female Makoto's hands. "Mako-chan's so cute as a girl!"

Both Makoto's blushed and stared at the ground.

"See what I mean! Don't you think she's cute Rin-chan?" Asked Nagisa happily as he dragged the poor girl towards Rin.

"She's okay I guess…. I mean… for a girl version of Makoto…"

Nagisa beamed. "This is going to be so fun Mako-chan!" Then he stopped for a moment frowning. "What are we going to call you? We might get confused between Mako-chan and you…"

"You can call me Mako if you want. He can be Makoto."

"Could we call you Koto? Or maybe Femoto! Oooh ooh! What about Mamma mako!"

Mako blushed bright red. "Please don't call me that Nagisa-san!"

"Just call me Nagisa!" He said giving her a smile.

"But then I might get confused between my Nagisa.."

"There's a girl me?" Asked Nagisa jumping up and down to emphasize his question. "What am I like? Am I cute? Am I a good swimmer? Do all the boys like me?"

"Your really cute!" Said Mako trying to calm down the hyper boy. "You like to tease Rin a lot though." She giggled at the thought of it.

"What about RinRin? What's he like as a girl?"

Mako laughed. "He's a guy where I come from."

"Awww. I wanted to meet the girl Rin…." Nagisa gave a pout.

"Sorry Nagisa-sa- I mean. Nagisa." Mako said correcting herself.

"What about Haru? Is she obsessed with water still?"

Mako froze for a second and felt her fear and worry building. Makoto's arms wrapped around her quickly and soon Haru was holding her hand.

"She'll be fine." Said Makoto. His voice hadn't been shaky like Nagisa's was on the beach.

"How do you know?" Asked Mako.

"Because our Haru is fine. If yours was in danger or pain, ours would feel something. That's what happens with you and me."

Mako's face lit up. She had never felt so relieved.

"I guess you're right." She said giving him a smile. She felt Makoto's arm disappearing but she wasn't scared this time. She knew that everything was going to be okay. So when she found herself back on the beach in Rin's arms she returned the hug and they comforted each other.

"We should get changed." She whispered and Rin nodded. So the three of them left the beach and walked to Mako's house to get changed. Mako's mom drove them to the hospital and the nurse was glad to give them the good news. Haru was ok and just needed some sleep. On the way there and back Mako found herself staring at the ocean. A fear and anger in her eyes. The ocean was a dangerous place and it would take those she loved from her. Mako knew that now.


End file.
